


DEADSec

by DimaIRIS



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Worship, Character Death, Gun Violence, Horror, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Murder, Shooting, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimaIRIS/pseuds/DimaIRIS
Summary: An obsessed fan can't take just watching from the side anymore. Marcus is now left to track down the kidnapper and figure out who has turned his entire world upside down.





	DEADSec

**Author's Note:**

> There are two major character deaths within this story, violence, torture, and trauma. You have been warned, if you comment stating that you are hurt by what you have read. Remember this.

Heat. The damn heat. Even late at night, people would often find themselves sweating, trying to cool themselves down. Stephen let out a breath, blowing out the cancerous smoke and looked towards the game store. He sighed softly, lowering his head as he stubbed out his pre rolled cigarette. "Soon, baby" he lifted his hand, brushing a gloved finger against a printed photo a masked anarchist that many knew, adored and hated. "I can't stand just being your follower" he spoke to photograph as if it were to reply back. A young man walked past the car, holding 3 pizza boxes in his arms, heading in the direction of the game store. Stephen switched off the radio, hand reaching over to a 10mm Auto and picking it up. The time was now. 

Josh pushed the door to the store open with his side, a small smile on his face as he went through. He was happy for tonight, everyone had decided on a movie, one which he had a special interest in, he had his three favourite pizzas which he'd be sharing with the others. His favourite energy drinks were downstairs which Marcus promised he wasn't going to be limiting Josh on how many cans he would have tonight. Marcus stopped just in the middle of the room, pulling his beanie on his head, looking towards the smiling man. "Yo, just gonna go to the store quick, there's only one popcorn packet left" he walked over to Josh, lifted up the lid to the top pizza box and pulled out a slice.  
"Marcus" Josh frowned at this action. "They're for the movie" he sighed, shaking his head. "Be back quick, I like this movie" he turned his head, watching the hipster wave as he walked towards the door.  
Marcus paused briefly, stepping aside as the hooded Stephen approached the door. "Sorry, man" he mumbled, pulling the pizza away from his mouth. "Ladies first" he joked. He felt on edge suddenly as the hooded figure paused, looking at him from the side. "Sorry" he apologised again, assuming the glare was due to his gender joke. He walked through the door once the man had passed. Something itched in the back of his mind as the hot night air hit him. He continued walking, shrugging it off, bringing the greasy food back to his mouth. 

The hooded figure quickly walked passed the empty tables, walking towards the corridor. Stephen could feel his heart pound out of excitement and nervousness. He was worried that he would mess up, lose his chance to get the one he wanted, he was excited that he may be able to get the spiked punk he had been watching over for the past few months. He walked up behind Josh, pulling the gun from his pocket. He lifted his hand and wrapped it around Josh's neck, pulling him back into his chest.   
Josh froze in place as he felt the barrel of a cold gun press against his temple. The pizzas fell from his arms as fight mode kicked in. This _stranger_ was _touching_ him. He didn't know who this was, and he did not want them touching him. Josh grabbed a hold the man's arm trying to tear it off of him, ready to cry out for help. He parted pale lips only to stop as the gun clicked. "What do you want?" he mumbled, closing his eyes tight as his body tensed up.  
"To get into the hackerspace" Stephen replied, whispering into the fabric of Josh's green hoodie. He forced Josh to walk forward, getting him to stand in front of the door. "Put the code in" he ordered, glancing up at the camera. He noticed the young man's hesitation and pressed down harder onto his temple. "What the fuck did I just say, Joshy boy?" he hissed.   
"Alright! Alright!" Josh spoke, letting go of Stephen's arm. His hand was shaking as he pressed in the code to unlock the door. He glanced upwards towards the camera that sat above the door. The door opened up, and Josh began to wonder if the others had enough time to prepare for the unwelcome visitor that was holding him hostage.   
Stephen dragged Josh through the door, watching as it slid to a close. "Right, have a nice trip!" he let go of Josh and kicked him forward. He watched Josh stumble and begin to fall down the graffiti covered steps. His body landed at the bottom of the stairs with a thump, laying limp.   
Sitara stared wide eyed, letting her guard down. "Josh!" she ran over to the man, kneeling down and grabbing a hold of his shoulders.   
"Sitara, wait!"   
There was no time, the warning wasn't enough. Blood shot from the side of her head as the sound of a gun went off. Her body fell limp on to her side. Her blood began to pool around her head. Stephen's lips tugged up into a devilish smirk as he made his way downstairs. He set off a warning shot as he made his way quietly yet quickly down the steps.   
Wrench and Raymond both ducked down behind the couch as the shots rang out. "Shit, this isn't good" Wrench mumbled, turning his head. "Sitara, she's.. fuck" he mumbled and leaned his head back against the arm of the couch. His heart was hurting. He closed his eyes, lowering his head. He flinched as another shot rang out. "Raymond" he looked towards the older man, feeling fear raise in his chest.   
"Don't worry, Wrench" a soft yet gruff voice spoke out. "I'm just here for you"  
Raymond turned his head towards Wrench who was now frozen in place. The emotes on his eyes went from two o's to \ / to symbolise his sudden anger. "You killed Sitara, you killed Josh! For me, you fucking psycho?!" he yelled, nearly moving from his spot if it wasn't for Raymond grabbing a hold of his arm.   
Raymond grabbed the side of the punk's face, forcing him to face him. He shook his head. "He still has a gun, Wrench!" he hissed and let go.   
"Let me see that mask of yours, Wrench"   
Wrench looked towards Raymond who shook his head.   
"Josh is still alive"   
Wrench ignored the warnings, feeling fear for his friend and lifted his head, looking over the couch towards the gunman. His breath hitched as he realised the hooded stranger was in fact right. Though injured with a head wound and a few bruises was alive, breathing but unconscious. The gunman pointed his weapon towards Josh's head. "Stand up and come over here" he ordered.   
Wrench slowly stood up, walking over feeling very hesitant to pick up his speed. He froze in place when the figure raised the gun from Josh. Wrench lifted up his hands to prove he wasn't a threat. "Wait! Wait!" he yelled. The trigger was pulled but the bullet flew straight passed him. He snapped his head towards the old man and yelled "Get down!"  
Raymond couldn't heed the warning as the bullet hit his eye, shooting through the other side of his skull. Blood splattered on to the TV screens behind him. Wrench stared in shock, lowering his hands.   
Stephen smirked and stepped forward, walking over, slipping his gun back into his pocket. He grabbed a hold of Wrench's arms and slapped him down on to the floor. Wrench grunted and turned his head, glaring up at the man. "You fucking bastard!" he yelled, kicking a leg free and moving it in an attempt to kick Stephen away. "Get the fuck off of me you fuckin'.. fuck!" he yelled.   
Stephen glared down at him, "Stop fighting me!" he yelled, raising a fist. He punched the hacker just enough to leave him dazed. Stephen sighed, straddling his waist. "I didn't want to do that, Wrench" he muttered, pulling an injection needle from his pocket. He took the cover off and grabbed Wrench's arm. "I knew you weren't going to come quietly, you're just too wild for that" he chuckled softly, pressing the needle into the punk's skin. "This is just to make sure you don't try anything" he mumbled softly.   
Wrench let out a hiss. He pushed the man off of him , kicking him away. He stood up, letting out a grunt as his vision began to blur. His head spun and he fell down on to his knees. "N-No.." he looked towards the stairs, leaning on one of his hands. "Josh" he mumbled.   
Stephen rolled his eyes, grabbing Wrench's arm. "C'mon, let's go home" he smiled, forcing Wrench's arm over his shoulder. He stood up, wrapping his arm around Wrench's waist. "You can sleep it off" he walked towards the stairs, forcing Wrench to move up the stairs. 

Marcus looked through his bag, humming softly to himself. He nodded his head, walking up to the store and pushed the door open. A staff member walked by with a bin bag, a strong smell of pizza came from the bag and Marcus wondered if Josh accidentally dropped the pizzas or had a possible melt down over who knows what? He was a mystery even after knowing him for a while. He walked over to the door, pressing the buttons in, and gave a thumbs up to the CCTV. He stepped through the door as soon as it slid open. "Sorry! There was a long ass line at the store!" he yelled as he stepped towards the top of the stairs. He stopped in his tracks, and his eyes widened. "Josh?" he dropped the bag, skipping a few steps as he ran down the stairs towards the unconscious boy. He looked next to him and covered his mouth. He had seen dead bodies before, heck he even helped a body count before but seeing Sitara's? He felt sick, his stomach jumped. "Shit" he muttered.   
Josh mumbled, turning his head, then glanced up at Marcus, vision blurry. "Marc.." he mumbled. "Gun, there was gun" he mumbled softly, closing his eyes. "Cops" he tried to sit up. Marcus hooked his arm under Josh's shoulders. "Is that?" Josh mumbled, looking towards Sitara.   
Marcus moved a hand, forcing Josh to turn his head away. "Don't look, don't look, alright, I'm gonna get you upsta-" he paused, looking towards the couch. "Oh fuck" he mumbled, eyes looking on a leg that belonged to Raymond. The amount of blood that had surrounded the body, that was dripping from the TV screens behind the body. "Shit" he lowered his head, hooking an arm under Josh's legs and lifting him up from the floor. "Paramedics are going to have to touch you, 'lright?" he spoke to Josh, looking down at him. "You're gonna be fine" 


End file.
